Radiant
by asr135
Summary: So this takes place between the scene at the pub and the bedroom scene in episode 7


Finn was surprised when Rae asked him for a ride home. It was awkward at the pub after she rejected his suggestion to talk, but he figured some alone time in his car would force her to. She made him so nervous, so all he could manage to spit out was some small chat about the weather, and this cringe worthy comment about her eyes, which ultimately made the rest of the car ride a bit uncomfortable. When he pulled into her driveway he knew he needed to speak up, tell her how he feels, before it's to late-

"Thanks for the ride" she said quickly before he got the chance to say what he wanted.

"No problem" he snorted like a bubbling idiot, as she got out of the car. Before he got the chance to wallow in his self-defeat, she tapped from the outside of his window to put it down.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, he wasn't sure if that's what she wanted, or she was asking just to be nice. But he just about had his seatbelt off already.

"You sure your mom won't mind?" he asked just being polite.

"No, they're at the hospital with my sister, I'll never get tired of that" he noticed her smile to herself, as she rested her chin on the edge of the window "you know, my sister" she repeated "and to think I was dreading the day my mom would have the baby," she confessed. "Now to have her come home tomorrow-" she was smiling ear to ear, Finn loved seeing this side off her, the happy side. He could always tell when put up front, because moments like this when she was truly happy, she was radiant.

"What?" she smiled at him, he hadn't realized he was staring.

"Nothing" he grinned as she stepped back so he could get out of his car.

"Come on," she laughed at him as shrugged it off, and lead him inside.

As he followed her to her house, it felt almost foreign to him, yet familiar. He remembered back to the last time he was here, and the pain he felt. He hated himself for what he did, but he sucked at goodbyes. He new when she said _to be continued, _that it wouldn't, how was he supposes to say goodbye to the only girl he's ever loved.

"So" Rae gave him a cheeky grin as she watched him kick of his shoes.

"So" he bobbed his head trying to be cool, he wasn't sure why she asked him to come in, but this was the moment he just needed to take charge and kiss her; show her how he feels.

She took hold of his hand "Follow me," she said dragging him up the stairs. She pulled into her mom's room, which confused him, but it was different then the last time he was in here, the night of the sexy party. That was the night everything between them changed, before he thought it was just a little crush that would go away, but that night when she was there for him and comforted him he knew it was more.

"This looks different" he said he looked around gathering his surroundings

"Yep" she said bursting with excitement. "It's mine, Mom and Karim surprised me this morning" she bumped his side with her hip before she turned to face him.

"Still got that crap music collection," he teased pointing at her stereo and CD collection.

"Yah well you should talk" she scoffed.

"Well put something on then prove me wrong" he dared, as he sat down on her bed.

"No," she stated, he noticed how her body quickly tensed up "I asked you in for a reason" she said standing over him.

"Wha?" he asked puzzled.

Before he realized what was happening she was perched on his lap, facing him, taking hold of his face as she guided his lips to hers, he was staggered she has never been the first to make a move; he waited long for this day. He lips where everything he had remember but somehow better. She pulled away for a moment to look at him; he could see her desire so clearly written in her eyes, as she most of with him, because she quickly dove back into the kiss. With out losing momentum he swiftly flipped her off of him on to her bad as he gently climbed her as, and there limbs tangled with each other's.

He could feel her fiddle with his belt buckle "Rae, you sure about this" he needed to make sure, because he sure did.

"Yes" she laughed as she pulled him back to her. "Now take off your pants," she ordered with a cheeky grin, where has this side confidant Rae been hiding.

He let her take control as she pushed his pants to his ankles; he parted for a moment as he hurriedly kicked off. He found her lips again, but this kiss was shorter. He pushed her hair back to admire her and soak this in, before he began to leave a trail of kisses starting at her neck up to the sensitive skin just below his ear, which caused her to let out a gasp of air. He began to pull at her sweater, lifting it up slowly, before she quickly slapped his hand away.

"Stop" she ordered, her voice seemed distant and unsure. He quickly got off of her giving her the space.

"Rae I'm sorry-" he began to apologize he wasn't sure what he did wrong.

He watched her carefully as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I need you to go over to that wall and turn and face it for me" he was confused, but followed her direction anyways.

"Rae what am I doing" he asked nose to the wall, looking at some poster she had up of the stone roses.

"Finn I'm going to say something. It's embarrassing. So I won't be able to say it with you looking at me, so don't turn around okay?" her voice seemed shaky.

"Yah, Oaky" he promised.

"I think we should have sex," she blurted out quick.

"Then why I'm I over here" he turned slowly, seeing how ridiculous this was.

"Finn! I told you not to turn around" she barked at him, he reluctantly turned back.

"Rae, this is silly let me turn around" he pleaded

"Finn, I want to have sex with you, but to do that I have to get naked, and I'm afraid that once you see what's under my close you're going to run for the hills" she informed him. That was complete nonsense; he would more then often remembers back to Chloe's pool party, when she was in her bathing suit, that was the most of her he's seen. He remembers her scares, how he wanted to touch them, not to be weird, but to somehow fix her. He remembered how it felt when her body brushed against his in the sauna, and in the pool when the would bump in to one another, He longed to see more of her

"Rae, trust me that won't happen" he promised

"Please don't talk okay, just let me finish," she cried at him, but Finn could stand her thinking down on herself he needed to speak up, he turned around.

"Rae I'm going to talk," he asserted himself, as he made his way over to her "and your going to listen I love you, I'm totally and completely in love with you, I don't care if you believe me, or if you feel the same way, I'm telling you anyway" he smiled, she stood there motionless

"This is where you say something" he prompted.

"What do you want me to say Finn-" she threw her arms up defeated, it wasn't what Finn had wanted her to say "-that I love you too, and that I think about you every minute of every day, you're the first thought I have in the morning and the last when I go to sleep, and I don't know how but the way you see me and the way you look at me gives me hope" he noticed tear being to fall down her face "You stupid boy, I told you not to talk, because look at me, I'm a mess this is what to do to me, I'm a mess, you make me happy" she confessed to him

"Yes" he replied quickly

"Yes what?" she looked at him confused

"That's what I wanted you to say," he teased, as she bit her lip trying hid her smile.

"You stupid boy, I told you not to talk, look at me, I'm a mess, this is what to do to me Finn, you make me happy" she let her smile break, and wiped away her tears "I'm going to leave this room" she informed him "when I come back there's going to be no more talking" she raised her eyebrow "so if there's anything else you want to get out say it now" she demanded with a smile.

"Hurry" he shot a cheeky grin, which she reciprocated. Before she ran out of the room, he feel back on her bed, the look she gave him made his knees buckle.

Minutes passed he began to wonder if she was okay, maybe she wanted to back out, and left, would she do that, just leave him here, in her room, oh god what if he wasn't good, what if she doesn't enjoy herself, what if…

He heard footsteps; he lifted his head to see Rae standing in the doorway in her bathrobe, looking at her made all his worries disappear as he stood up and smiled, as she closed the door.

"This, is much better then talking," he laughed standing only mere inches apart.

"Yah well when I say to be continued, I mean to be continued," she joked with him,

As the laughter trickled down, he pulled off his shirt, their eye's lingered on each others before he went to, untie her bathrobe, but her hands stopped him as she slowly pulled her hands away, he stood frozen waiting until she was ready to make the move.

She slowly pulled opened it up, not enough for him to actually see anything, he went to push back the hairs that were hiding her face behind her ear, his hand trailed down the strands as he slowly brushed the bathrobe off her shoulders. His eyes couldn't help but to have glance, and she was just as perfect as he had imagined. She was radiant.


End file.
